A Black and White Happy New Year's Confessions
by CrymsonShokwave
Summary: Unrelated to the main story. Figure I make a holiday side story. OCxCanon and CanonxCanon included, it might be not that good, but I did my best. Details in the story.


_**Happy New Years everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last day of 2014, and will be looking forward to the new days of 2015. I will be doing a holiday special story with characters of my story celebrating the New Year (yeah, it is late due to my hands being full with the family, chores, and a little one to take care of), but unrelated to the main storyline. OCxCanon and CanonxCanon included. There will be some language involve, possible stale humor (I have to admit, I am not a comedic genius), and probably some romance, I don't know...**_

**_So, anyways. I may not be good at this, but I tried. So leave as review if nessecary, and wish everyone a Happy New Year! ~CS_**

* * *

><p>10:51 PM Nuvema Town<p>

"Come on, Muji. Everyone is waiting!" Crymson, with her Oshawott named Muji, are dressing up to go to Striaton City with her friends for the New Year celebration. Crymson put on a barette through her side bangs to the rest of her hair, revealing her right eye with a scar down through it from a Beedrill attack at age 5, and eyed her tall mirror, examining herself wearing her short black dress, her tiny Fire Stone necklace given to her from her mom, and short heel shoes.

"Osha..." Muji walked to the mirror, adjusting his royal blue bowtie in a horizontal fashion. Once adjusted, Muji raised his head up and smile at Crymson. "Osha Oshawott!"

"Why don't you look snazzy!" Crymson bent down to pick Muji up. "Hmm..." Crymson looked at her mirror and noticed a little box on the windowsill. "Huh, how did that get in there?" She, with Muji in her arms, turned and walked over to her window and picked up the mysterious present. She felt a small little note dangle on a little piece of ribbon.

_A beautiful flower for a beautiful person like you._

Crymson looked through the front and back of the note, but found no name. "Huh...I guess I gave a secret admirer." She removed the top to see a beautiful Gracidea flower corsage, native to the Sinnoh Region. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Crymson set Muji down on the table next to her and clipped the corsage onto her dress. She turned herself around, facing Muji. "How do I look, Muji?"

"Oshaaaa!" Crymson see his eyes widen and twinkle, smiling at her.

"Aww, thank you Muji!" Crymson said, but caught the time in the corner of her eye. "It's already 11 o'clock!?" She checked herself one more time to make sure everything is good. "Muji, let's get going!" With Muji following Crymson, they head downstairs.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Crymson's mom, Judith, was waiting near the foot of the stairway for Crymson and Muji to come down. "We really need to get going, otherwise the party will start before we arrive there." She grabbed one glimpse at the Gracidea corsage on Crymson's dress. "Oh, who gave you the corsage?"

"No clue, mom." Crymson replied. "It was left on my windowsill after helping Muji with his bowtie. But, I never knew a Sinnoh native flow can be here." Crymson made a warm smile.

"Well, we better hurry." Judith said. "We don't want everyone to wait on us." She made her way to the door with Crymson, holding Muji, walking behind her.

11:10 PM Striaton City

"Ugh, what is taking them so long?!" Cheren, wearing a royal blue tuxedo, is sitting outside next to Bianca, dressed in a long, orange dress, and a long time friend of his and Crymson's, with his arms crossed with everyone mingling and chatting before the big finale. He eyed his Xtransciever impatiently. "Damn, why aren't they here yet!?"

"Servine..." Cheren's Pokemon Servine sighed quietly.

"Cheren, everything will be fine. Maybe Crymson and her mom have to make a few minute touch ups." She giggled, holding her Tepig on her lap, eyeing a bunch of people she either know or don't know, but sat straight up to see both Crymson and Judith. "There she is!" Bianca stood up, holding Tepig in her arms.

"Hey, guys!" Crymson said, setting Muji down. "Sorry we are late, just lost track of time for a moment back at home."

"Well, it's about time you got here, Crymson. You are even a bigger slowpoke than Bianca." Cheren said bluntly, standing next to Bianca's.

"Now, now Cheren. No need for such harsh words like that." It was Professor Juniper, wearing a long purple gown, with Fennel standing beside her, wearing a short red dress with a pink over shirt. "We are here as family and friends to celebrate the new year." Professor went to look at Crymson, but notice the Gracidea corsage. "Is that Gracidea flower? A flower only native to the Sinnoh region?"

"Of course!" Crymson replied. "But, unfortunately, I can't figure out who gave it to me. It appeared out of nowhere in front of my window." Crymson eyed the corsage, puzzled.

"Oh wow, Crymson! It's so beautiful!" Bianca walked closer to Crymson to examined the corsage. "I have never seen a flower like that before!"

"Neither have I." Cheren said, pushing his glasses up. "I've seen a lot of flowers in books, but nothing like this." Then he looked up to glare at Crymson. "Are you sure you don't know who gave you that?"

"Positive." Crymson answered. "But whoever got this flower for me either know where it camrpe from, or someone native to Sinnoh came over to my home secretly and quietly placed it in my room." But Crymson thought of something that made her shriek. "AAAHH! I-I-I hope that person...didn't see me...undressing myself!" Her face went deep red.

"Osha, Oshas..." Muji sighed, with a sweat drop falling down his head.

11:40 PM

"Okay, Tepig! Light the fireworks up with your Ember!" Bianca commanded her Tepig.

"Tepig!" With a huge inhale, Tepig puffed out a huge ball of Embers to multiple fireworks, setting them off in the sky. Everyone within the Striaton City cafe are chatting, laughing, and performers entertaining everyone.

"Isn't New Years great, pumpkin?" Bianca's father hugged her tenderly. "What's more fun filled is spending time with my daughter and my wife! And I am very thankful to have you two in my life."

"Aww, honey." Bianca's mom walked and last her head on his chest. "You are so sweet." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Cheren is sitting alone on in one of the tables outside of the cafe, observing everyone having a grand time with each other. Until he caught a glimpse of Bianca, asking her Tepig to light up more fireworks. He smiled, but fade away when his mother walked to him.

"I hope you are going to join in with your friends in this celebration." Cheren's mother sat next to her son, feeling concerned about him. "Bianca is setting of fireworks, why don't you go to her and watch with her? Maybe being beside her will make her happy?"

"It's..." Cheren turned his head to the side, trying to hide his slight blush on his face. "It's complicated mom...it's a great idea to go to her and enjoy the festivities, but something about Bianca..." He eyed Bianca, blushing more.

"Hmm, I understand if you dont want to. But, it's highly unlike you to have a crush on a childhood friend of yours, especially Bianca. She is a sweet lady." Cheren's mom said.

"Sh-She's not my crush, mom!" Cheren's face became more red from embarrassment. "She...is just a friend of mine, nothing else..." He stood up quickly and walked to a light post, leaning on it. Groaning, he looked up to the fireworks exploding in the sky. Then lowered his head, facing right just yards away from him, seeing Bianca eyeing the sky. _"Just...a childhood friend...nothing more?" _He thought to himself, lowering his eyebrows.

"Cheren," Cheren's mom walked towards him, feeling apologetic. "If you don't want to tell me something that seem too embarrassing to you, I won't force you to say anything. I just wanted you to have fun, and enjoy the night with your friends."

"I know, mom." Cheren sighed. "I guess I did become a bit stern for a moment when you mentioned the word 'crush'." He got off of the light post, turned to his mom and hugged her. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry for walking off on you. It was disrespectful, and rude of me to do that."

"Oh, Cheren." His mom hugged him. "I understand, and you do have a reason to walk. I am not angry at you." She released her hug to glance at her son. "Now, why don't you make the last few moments with her before you decide to say anything to her. But, just don't rush things, okay?".

"Yes, mom." Cheren nodded and smiled. He gave her one last hug before walking to Bianca, with his Servine walking behind him.

"Well, I don't see anybody walking up to me and saying something about my corsage." Crymson said to Muji and her mom, while holding a Sitrus Berry Smoothie. "Maybe that person is not here, or probably just too shy to come."

"I don't know, but I see a familiar face coming over here!" Judith said, referring to the guy about Crymson's age coming to Crymson. and Judith.

"Well, it is good to see you, Crymson." It was Crymson's former rival turned friend and Pokemon Researcher, Jack from Viridian City in the Kanto Region. "I don't want to forget a party without my best bud!" Jack is wearing a white button shirt with the sleeves up, and black dress pants with black dress shoes.

"Its really nice to see you, Jack!" Crymson smiled. "By the way, are you the one that gave me this corsage?" Crymson is still perplexed as to who gave her to Gracidea flower corsage.

"I have seen that flower before from my research back in our hometown," Jack spoke. "But, sadly, I am not the one who send you the flower." By the words that came out of Jack's mouth made Crymson feel more confused.

"Well, then who in the hell would give me this kind of-" Crymson stopped talking with her eyes wide open. She looked through her mom and Jack to see a small, black fox with some red markings on it, eyeing Crymson from behind the cafe corner. _"What is that?"_ She thought to herself.

"What are you looking at, Cryms?" Judith turned to look where Crymson was looking at, but saw nothing. "I don't see anything. Do you, Jack?" Judith asked Jack.

"Neither have I, Mrs. Judith." Jack replied. "Maybe it was a shadow perhaps, Crymson?" He looked at Crymson, who is still looking at the same direction. "Crymson?" Jack waved a hand near Crymson's face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry Jack. I guess I spaced out." Crymson shook her head a little, giving her mom the smoothie. "I'll be right back for a moment." She walked around Jack, and towards the same area where the black fox disappear.

"Osha?" Muji followed Crymson in the same direction, trying to keep up the pace.

"I never seen Crymson like that before." Judith said. "Well, she does space out, I have to admit, but never acted like that before." She glanced at Jack with her eyes filled with concern.

"Maybe Crymson needs some time alone to gather her thoughts." Jack suggested. "Who knows, she will be better once someone have the courage to confess about the corsage."

"H-Hello?" Crymson peered over the corner of the cafe to look for a black fox-like Pokemon. "You here? Don't be afraid, I mean you no harm." She walked around the corner to the back of the cafe, and noticed the same black fox Pokemon, sitting down, eyeing me with its red eyes. "Why are you here alone, little fella?"

"You may think my friend is all alone, but he is here to lure you to me." A male figure moved from behind a tree, scaring her. "And here to answer your unsolved question." His ice blue eyes shined from the moon, masking Crymson feel petrified on the spot.

"Y-You!" Crymson shrieked, a blush appeared on her face. "What are you doing here!?" Just by hearing the mysterious person's voice made her feel a bit speechless.

"Hmm," The figure stepped out, showing a tall, slender guy in his late teens with long, light green hair, a white over shirt with a black mid sleeve shirt underneath, tan pants, and black and white shoes and hat. "Maybe here to see someone so beautiful, alone, and wearing the corsage I gave her." He smiled softly, walking to her.

"That was you?" Crymson's heart pound, now have found the answer to the mysterious present. "I...I never knew you would be so thoughtful to give me such a beautiful flower not native here, N." She looked away, smiling and blushing still.

"You don't have to know." N said softly, placing his finger and thumb on Crymson's chin, lifting her head up slowly to make eye contact. "But, I have to say, Crymson, you do look as beautiful as that flower corsage. But, there is something from within you, it is grabbing my attention so quickly. And yet, that is also an unsolved question I can't seem to answer."

"I..." Crymson went speechless, caught into the hypnotic glare from N's blue eyes. Her blush shown more vividly, though she tried her hardest to hide it. But the soft touch on her chin being held by N made her freeze in place, staring deeply at him. "I think..."

"Osha?" Muji peered through the corner to Crymson and N, gazing at each other, not an inch.

More bright fireworks are being launched into the sky, people "ooh" and "aahh" every time it bloom with each bright color displaying for them. Bianca, standing closer to the fireworks just several feet away, is alone with her Tepig in her arms. "The fireworks sure are beautiful when they bloom in the sky, right Tepig?"

"I couldn't agree more, Bianca." Cheren's voice made Bianca jumped. "And such a wonderful display you and your Pokemon put up for everyone here to see in these last 10 minutes." He smiled, slightly looking at Bianca with as little blush shown on his face.

"O-Oh," She glared back at Cheren with her eyes widen, and a blush showned on her face as well. She looked down, feeling nervoud. "Th-thank you, Cheren. I appreciate those kind words of yours, though it is rare to hear you giving out compliments to anyone."

"It's..." Cheren looked left, hiding his blush. "It's that I wonder if this certain someone who...I have some feelings for, would have the same feelings for me?" He raised his forearms, hugging himself. "But, there are at times where I feel like a fool, and have high doubts about this person sharing the same feelings I have."

"Awww." Bianca placed her hand on Cheren's right shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cheren. I do hope the one you are talking about will accept you. I have high hopes on you!" She giggled and gave him a sweet smile. "Maybe you can find the courage to do so."

"You don't get it, Bianca." Cheren turned his head swiftly to glare at Bianca with his eyebrows lowered. "I can't obtain enough courage to even confess my feelings for her. I am afraid she will hate me, or even not talk to me again. I always cover myself with this stern and knowledgeable façade so I can hide away my true feelings. Telling anyone or showing anyone how I feel is not that easy."

"Cheren..." Bianca whispered, with her face riddled with worry. "There are at times where we do need to let out all the doubt, and face it with our heads held high." She faced her whole body to Cheren. "Cheren, I have known you since Trainer School, along with Crymson. And if there is anything you need to talk about, I won't mind anything."

"Really?" Cheren felt astonished, but very relieved to what Bianca has told him. He stared deeply into her green eyes, blushing bright. _"W-What can I do?" _He thought to himself. He opened his mouth wide to speak, but could bring out a sound. Clenching his hands into fists, he looked down in doubt. "Excuse me, Bianca." He turned around, heading back to the cafe.

_"I hope I didn't said anything wrong to him..." _Bianca thought, looking at Cheren's back. She held Tepig close to her, feeling really bad for him. _"I should check on Cheren. I hate to see him feel alone in these last few minutes." _Bianca, while carrying her Pokemon in her arms, tried her best to catch up Cheren.

Muji, still peeking through the corner of the cafe, is still in stealth mode as he is seeing N having a hold of Crymson, making Muji a bit concerned. "Osha?" He leaned in closer to get a better outlook, and to hear more clearly.

"N..." Crymson spoke, her face still red from the glare she has not broken away from with N. "I think..." She couldn't say anything else. _"What am I going to say next now that my mind is blank from N?"_ She thought.

"You think what, Crymson?" N said softly, leaning in closer to her. "If there is anyone who can answered my questions, that person has to be you." N placed both of his hands on Crymson's shoulders, giving her a slight chill. "Please, tell me what you are thinking about?"

"I think..." Crymson said for the third time. "I think I can't release my gaze away from you. You have some light within you that is shrouded by darkness. And you are trying desperately to cry for help, yet no sound is escaping from your mouth." She lowered her head down at N's necklace. "And..." She quickly raised her head back up to face N, with her face blushing. "I sense an immense amount of love in your heart."

N gasped, his eyes widen a bit after hearing what Crymson said. He smiled, lifting his left arm and used his index finger to trace down Crymson's scar on her right eye, making her close both her eyes. "Crymson..." N placed both his hands on both sides of Crymson's head. I flicked his head up when he heard the crowd start counting down from 60, then looked back at Crymson.

"Osha..." Muji said under his breath, witnessing what N is doing to Crymson. Then he felt a slight brush on his arm. "OSH-!" Muji's mouth was shut by a little paw coming from the little black fox Pokemon. He sees the Pokemon moved its head towards the two Trainers, Muji did the same and stayed quiet, the crowd now at 40.

Crymson opened her eyes, locking her gaze with N again. "N, about the questions you were asking me earlier, is it because..." She stopped, hesitant for a moment about finding the correct words to say to N. With a blush appearing on her face, she finds the courage to ask. "Is it because you have feelings for me?"

N just stared at her, but brought up his crooked smile, only to make Crymson's heart beat rapidly. So rapidly that it might pierce out of her chest if it beats too much. N heard the crowd now down to 15, he walked a bit closer to Crymson, still holding her head with both his hands. With the countdown now at 10, he kept his gazed fixed before he opened his mouth to give her the answer. "Yes." He leaned in more closer to her. Hearing the crowd down to saying zero, at that exact same time he placed his lips on Crymson's forehead softly.

"Osha!" Muji said quietly. He never caught his attention to the multitude of fireworks exploding in the sky behind him. He looked at the little fox Pokemon beside him, who is eyeing N and Crymson, smiling. Muji went back to the two, bringing a smile up.

N parted his lips away from Crymson a few seconds after the countdown ended. He gently dropped his arms away from her and took a step back, keeping his eyes on Crymson. "I must take my leave now." He said, turning around facing the foliage that was behind him. "Zoura, my friend. We must leave immediately." N said to the little fox Pokemon, who nudged against Crymson's right leg and walking to N.

"N, wait!" Crymson spokespoke, making N stop just a few feet away from her. "I was wondering if you to stay for a little bit longer. Maybe spend some time having fun and looking at the fireworks." She blushed at the thought of it, staring directly at N. "I don't want to see you be alone for the rest of the celebration." It went quiet for a moment until she hear a chuckle, coming from N.

"Hm," N turned slightly to Crymson, grinning at the idea. "I am very greatful for your generous offer, but I assume my presence would spark an unwelcomed atmosphere if I join in. This encounter will stay between the both of us from now on." He looked through Crymson's left side, directly to Muji. "And your little friend hiding behind you." He twist his body back to face to bushes and trees in front of him, but keeps his gaze fixed at Crymson with his blue irises shining from the full moon. "I love you." He took on giant leap over the shrubbery, disappearing within second. The little Zoura ran through the bushes to catch up to him.

Crymson, with her eyes still facing the direction where N disappeared, stood in shock to hear what three little words escaped from N's voice. She felt a few taps on her leg, and looked down to see Muji looking up at her with worry. "I am fine, Muji." She bent over to grab Muji, placing him in her arms, before making her way back to the party only to be stopped at the sight of her mom and Jack appearing through the corner of the cafe.

"There you are!" The sound of Crymson's mom echoed through the empty space. Judith, with Jack behind her, walked over to Crymson. "We have been wondering what was taking you so long to get back. Me and Jack have been searching for you throughout the countdown, and even missed the grand finale." She looked around Crymson, only to see nothing but trees, bushes and the feeling of the gentle wind making it move. "Did somebody left you alone like this?"

"Umm..." Crymson stopped for a second, recollecting her thoughts to what N had said to her before departing. _"This encounter will stay between the both of us..." _She quoted what N told her in her mind. To make sure no word of N goes through her, Crymson made an excuse. "He had to leave early because of his parents." She lied. "He told me that he send a Starly to deliver the gift, and wanted to make sure he doesn't feel embarrassed if anyone but me comes to him. Though he never told me his name."

"Understandable," Jack spoke, placing his left hand on Crymson's right shoulder. "At least you figured out who gave you the flower, that's what matters." Jack smiled. "Nonetheless you missed the countdown to zero along with me and your mom, there is still time to enjoy the rest of the festivities. Let's get going." Jack dropped his arm, smiling, turned to walk back to the party with Judith following him.

"Hey, wait up!" Crymson jogged her way to the two, with Muji held tightly in her arms. She stopped for one second, twisting her head to the same direction N disappeared through. She smiled, feeling a blush appeared on her face once again. _"Thank you, N." _She thought to herself before proceeding her pace to Jack and her mom.

Cheren, sitting alone in an isolated table away from the crowd, and his Servine in its PokeBall, felt highly embarrassed about almost breaking his confession out to Bianca. With his arms crossed, he made a deep sigh. "I am such a fool. Why would someone like me have the courage to confess to someone if they are too afraid to do it. I, for one, am afraid to even tell Bianca how I feel."

"Tell me what, Cheren?" The sound of Bianca almost made Cheren jumped out of his chair. Still feel bad for him, she pulled up a chair and sat next to Cheren, placing her Tepig on her lap. "If there is something I said that made you feel hurt, I just wanted to say sorry. I really hate to see the sight of you being alone all your life. And as a longtime friend of yours, I told you I won't mind you saying anything to me, even if its bad." She gave Cheren a small smile, blushing a little. "Friends stick up for each other."

"Really?" Cheren turned his head to Bianca, showing redness in his cheeks. He looked down at his shaking, clenched hands. "Bianca, I may do something that may or may not hurt our friendship, but..." He closed his eyes hard, still feeling nervous inside him. With one swift movement, he kissed Bianca on the left side of her face. "Th-Thank you for being there." He stood up quickly, not even taking once glance at Bianca. "I must go, Happy New Year." He walked away in a sprinting pace.

"Cheren!?" Bianca murmered, astonished about the kiss Cheren gave to her. She lowered her head, placing her hand gently to where he kissed her. "He...was talking about me all this time." She said to her Tepig, smiling back at her. Bianca couldn't resist a smile either, giggling along with Tepig. She lift her head to the path where Cheren walked off to, hugging her Pokemon in her arms. "Happy New Year, Cheren."

Crymson, with her Oshawott in her armd, is walking along with Jack and her mom back to the cafe when she caught sight of Cheren walking near her, with his head down and hands in his pockets. "Hey, Cheren. Happy New Year!" She smiled, but somehow disappeared when she noticed Cheren's stern face. "Did something happened to you that made you like this?"

Cheren stopped immediately after Crymson asked him, just a foot away from her. "I'm fine..." He spoke softly, trying to hide his blush away from her. "Just that I have to obtain enough courage to express my feelings to a certain someone." He huffed out a sigh. "Believe me, it wasn't that easy for me."

"Understandable." Crymson smiled. "But hey, taking the time to work up up enough tenacity for yourself may be hard, but it is well worth it." She giggled for a shirt second. "By the way, who is the special someone you confessed to, Cheren?"

Cheren snapped his head up to Crymson with his face all red like an angry Primeape. "It's..." He let out a groan, turning his head back to the ground. "It's none of your concern, nor anyone else's. Happy New Year..." He pushed his glasses up as he made his way towards his mother, walking back to Nuvema Town.

"Eh..." Crymson sighed. "Cheren being Cheren, as usual. It'll never get old." She looked up to the illuminating sky filled with fireworks, but closed her eyes. _"N..." _Her cheeks turned red, recurring to the feeling of N's soft kiss on her forehead that is now making her heart beat rapidly again. With a small giggle, and holding Muji, she reopened her eyes back into the sky. _"Happy New Year, N!" _She thought, enjoying the rest of the celebration.

Miles away from Striaton City, N, with Zoura on his right shoulder, is gazing at the fireworks. The wind started howling in the air, and began blowing through a huge field of Gracidea flowers. He took his hat off, the moon shining his face and eyes. As a smile formed again on his face, he caught one of the Gracidea flowers that the wind took off the ground. With a small sniff from the flower, he imagined Crymson in his mind. "Happy New Year, Crymson." He said to himself before releasing the flower into the wind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((I know this is as bit late since new years is over, I was about to finish this yesterday only to be really busy with chores, my daughter and family, and helping out with everyone. Plus, wanting to let everyone know this was all in my head. No rough drafts or anything, just letting it out of my mind.<strong>_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy this holiday special. I know its sappy and stupid, I had to admit I tried. I will be continuing on the main story. Have a great day, and hope 2015 will be a great year! ~CS))**_


End file.
